Sk8er boy
by stephy-potter
Summary: Un song fic de el timido merodeador Remus!, una historia de amor....y mas amor!no soy buena con summarysUSTEDES LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS


Hola, estaba en mi casa escuchando canciones viejitas (bueno, ni tanto) y de pronto escuche la cancion de Sk8er boy, o como se escriba, y se me ocurrio otro fic. Ya se, escribo demasioados y luego me tardo en seguirlos, jeje, pero es culpa de mi signo! Asi somos los aries!. Bueno, ya esta loka se callara. Ademas, ya era hora de que hiciera un fic de amor para Remus, bueno, espero que lo disfruten mucho! Dejen sus comentarios!. Es un son fic, espero que les guste.

Sk8er Boy

Todo comenzo…

Remus Lupin. Un chico normal, como cualquier otro mago que estudiaba su seotimo año en Hogwarts. Amigo de los dos chicos mas populares del colegio. No era muy guapo, pero tenia lo suyo. El era muy timido, medio vaguillo con sus amigos, y muy inteligente. Sus ojos eran color miel, al igual que su pelo, que no era tan largo, era delgado, y bien formado, porque le gustaba mucho andar en patineta, junto con sus amigos por todo Hogwarts, todos decian que " ese objeto muggle era muy peligroso" pero a ellos les encantaba. En pocas palabras eran todos unos "Punks".

_He was a boy_

Pero esta historia no es una historia de amor convencional, si no una historia triste.

Remus estaba enamorado de Samantha Mackliff, la chica mas popular de la casa Slytherin. Una chica que sabia lo que queria, y sabia que lo podia conseguir. Era todo lo contrario a Remus. Incluyendo que era una niña fresita que bailaba ballet. Tal vez por eso el estaba enamorado de ella. Pero, siendo ella asi, a Remus le era imposible que ella se fijara en el.

_She was a girl_

_Can i make it any more obvious_

Remus paso los ultimos 2 años de Hogwarts ideando la manera de conquistarla. Lamentablemente no le habian servido los consejos de amor que le habia dado su amigo el experto en seduccion Sirius Black. Asi que Remus hizo el intento por ultima vez unos dias antes de la graduación.

_He was a punk  
She did ballet  
What more can i say_

El era muy buen musico, asi que hizo una cancion y se la canto a Samantha en medio del gran comedor (Sirius y James, su otro mejor amigo, lo habian convencido de cometer esa locura como ultimo recurso), habia sido un detalle hermoso. Remus no hizo el ridiculo de ninguna manera, todas las chicas se quedaron encantadas, todas, menos Samantha.

-Que te ocurre Lupin, piensas que con una estupida cancion te hare caso?...ah, que lindo! Lo pensaste!-Samantha se fue del lugar dejando a Remus, ahora si, en ridiculo en el centro del gran comedor, con cientos de alumnos burlandose de el. Lo pero de todo esto es que a ella le interesaba un poco Remus. Claro, después de tantos intentos por conquistarla, algun fruto habia tenido. Aunque ella lo trataba tan mal, para "despistar" lo que realmente sentia. Ella no podia querer a Remus Lupin, un niño Punk, medio patetico, muy nerdito, y para colmo Griffindor. Asi que tenia que guardarse sus sentimientos.

_He wanted her  
She'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well  
But all of her friends  
Stuck up their nose  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes_

Remus dejo todas sus esperanzas, y se marcho resignado a su sala comun. Los dias restantes de escuela fueron un martirio para el. Todos los chicos que no habian estado en la escenita, ya se habian enterado por lo que si habian estado de lo ocurrido. No fueron los mejores dias de su vida. Todos se burlaban de el por donde fuera. Al final terminaron la escuela, y se graduaron. Todos tomaron caminos diferentes.

_He was a skater boy   
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
She had a pretty face  
But her head was up in space  
She needed to come back down to earth_

Después de cinco años, Samantha se encontraba alimentando a su bebe, en su departamento muy poco acogedor en su natal Londres. El padre del niño la habia abandonado con esa reconciliación. La vida de Samantha habia cambiado mucho después de su salida de Hogwarts. Todas sus "amigas" habian dejado de hablarle después de que ella perdio repentinamente su dinero. Ahora tenia nuevos amigos, gente con la que nisiquiera habia cruzado palabra en Hogwarts. Todo habia cambiado mucho, pero no tanto como lo que estaba a punto de suceder.

_5 years from now  
She sits at home  
Feeding the baby she's all alone_

Samantha prendio su televisor para ver sus tradicionales telenovelas. De pronto se aburrio de la rutina diaria, y comenzo a explorar los demas canales. Le dio al menos 3 vueltas a la programación completa. De pronto algo llamo su atención.

_She turns on tv   
Guess who she sees_

En el canal MTV, estaba un video, era el numero 1 del top 50. Ella no lo podia creer. En ese video se encontraba un joven guapisimo, rockeando, se veia muy exitoso, y para estar en primer lugar, significaba que era muy popular. Esa persona era……Remus Lupin.

_Skater boy rockin up MTV_

Después de todo, Remus habia tenido muchisimo éxito como musico. En el pais de las ilusiones Estados Unidos. Ahora era el grandioso Remus, famoso por todo el mundo. Claro que Samantha no lo sabia porque estaba desconectada de todo ese mundo. Ella llamo rapidamente a todos sus amigos para saber si ellos ya conocian la faceta de cantante de Remus.

-Ya viste quien esta en la tele?...en MTV!...que va a venir? Y tienes boletos, CLARO QUE QUIERO IR!-Samantha dejo al bebe con su madre, y se alisto para el concierto de Remus.

_She calls up her friends  
They already know  
And they've all got  
Tickets to see his show_

Llegaron al lugar, estaba a reventar, ella se habia puesto lo mas bella posible. Al llegar al lugar y vrlo tan lleno, perdio toda esperanza de hablar con Remus. De pronto el concierto comenzo, y ella vio a un triunfante Remus cantando una hermosa cancion. Le resulto muy conocida.

_She tags along  
Stands in the crowd  
Looks up at the man that she turned down_

De pronto se dio cuenta de que la cancion era la que el le habia cantado unos dias antes de graduarse. Un vuelco vino a su corazon. No podia creer lo mala que habia sido, y como lo habia desreciado. Estaba muy arrepentida, y le demostraria a Remus que estaba enamorada de el, y que todo lo que habia pasado antes era por que era una adolescente estupida, y que no sabia lo que hacia.

_He was a skater boy  
She said see you later boy  
He wasn't good enough for her  
Now he's a super star  
Slamming on his guitar  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?_

Pero el destino le tenia algo preparado. Al finalizar el concierto llamaron a un frupo de fans a conocer a Remus, y a ella le habia tocado estar entre las afortunadas. Hablaria con el después de 5 años. No sabia como la recibiria. Iba con su mejor cara. Pasaron las 5 afortunadas de una por una. A ella le toco al final. Respiro profundo, y paso a una habitación donde estaba el con otras dos personas.

-Samantha?-le dijo el sorprendido

-Remus! Pero que gusto me da verte!-le dijo ella abrazandolo

-Pero que haces tu en un concierto de rock?-le dijo el sorprendido y dando un paso hacia atrás.

-Remus, vine porque…porque te tengo que decir que yo…yo te amo, siempre te ame, y no me puedo perdonar lo que te hice sufrir.

-Lo siento mucho, pero…yo segui con mi vida, y estoy felizmente casado-Remus abrazo a la mujer que se encontraba en esa habitación. –Ella es mi esposa Claire Dannes. Tambien es cantante de rock, y me ayudo mucho a superar..bueno, tu ya sabes.

_Sorry girl but you missed out  
Well tough luck that boy's mine now  
We are more than just good friends  
This is how the story ends  
Too bad that you couldn't see,  
See the man that boy could be  
There is more that meets the eye  
I see the soul that is inside_

_He's just a boy  
And Im just a girl  
Can I make it any more obvious  
We are in love  
Haven't you heard  
How we rock eachothers world_

_I'm with the skater boy  
I said see you later boy  
I'll be back stage after the show  
I'll be at the studio  
Singing the song we wrote   
About a girl you used to know_

-Lo entiendo…eh…creo que debo salir de aqui..te deseo lo major-Samantha salio del lugar llorando. Habia perdido al hombre que la pudo hacer la mujer mas feliz, por una estupidez.


End file.
